Love Or Something Like It
by macaroni and cheese
Summary: Rebecca wants Sirius Black and always manages to get what she wants, no matter who she has to hurt, curse or kill. Love is a powerful thing, but not as powerful as greedy, concupiscent lust
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I ran through the barrier with my trolley rattling along behind me. I pushed my trunk onto the train and jumped in as the train slowly began to move away from the platform. I sighed and pushed my hair from my face.

"Bec," I turned around and saw Jake Samuals smiling at me, leaning casually against the door to his compartment. "Need some help with your luggage?"

I smiled sweetly and nodded. He pulled my trunk into his compartment and I followed him in. I looked around; there was no one else in there. "Where are Conner and Simon?" Jake, Conner and Simon were three very different guys, who became friends when they all became chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I haven't seen them." Jake replied, shrugging.

"What about Sirius and the others?" Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were our fellow Gryffindorians and the envy of every guy in the school. This was because the majority of the Hogwarts female population had a crush on one of these guys, even Peter Pettigrew; the ugliest seventh year boy had his fair share of fans.

Myself? I didn't have a crush. I was in love with Sirius Black, so much more then a crush. I have been in love with him for years. I knew that this year will be the year, my last year at Hogwarts. I knew it was the year that I would make Sirius Black fall in love with me.

"I haven't seen them either." Jake said as he closed the compartment door.

"So it's just you and me?" I asked as I turned the lock on the door. Yes, I was in love with Sirius, but Jake was in love with me and knew exactly how to show it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James pulled his clothes out of his trunk and folded them before placing them into the drawers beside his bed. "This year will be great. I've been looking forward to being in seventh year, just for the respect, and now I'm head boy, I'll be the most respected guy in school. Not to mention this being the final year of my Quidditch captaincy, third year of me being a captain and hopefully the third time I lead the team to victory."

"Is captaincy even a word?" Sirius asked as he tipped the contents on his trunk onto the floor.

"Yes." Remus said without looking up from his book. He had unpacked his bag with an efficient assembling spell, which he refused to share with Sirius and James. He explained that if they had bothered to read their textbooks over the holidays they would have already known what the spell involved.

Sirius kicked the pile under his bed and sat down next to Remus. "Is there anything you don't know?"

"Probably." Remus sighed.

"Like how someone can have as short an attention span as you, Padfoot. No one knows that." James said with a laugh.

At that moment, Peter trudged into the room and slumped dramatically onto his bed. The other three boys ignored him.

"Bloody great feast tonight. I haven't eaten properly for weeks." Sirius said as he patted his swollen belly.

"That's what happens when someone who can't cook lives by himself." James said as he packed the last of his things away. "You shouldn't have moved out of our place."

"You know I didn't feel comfortable leeching off your parents. Anyway, I have more freedom and stuff. Yeah sure, your mum can cook, but she's so…clean."

Peter let out a sigh.

"Just because we don't have house elves running around cleaning up after us, it doesn't make us some kind of freak family. We're just sanitarily considerate." James sat on his bed. Peter sighed again. "Anyway, your place is kind of…"

"What?" Sirius demanded.

"Druitton is a pretty bad area."

"Remus lives in a bad area."

"I have to say that Druitton is more dodgy then Quakerville." Remus snapped his book closed.

Peter let out a loud noise somewhere between a sigh and a sob. Sirius, Remus and James looked at him for a moment and then turned away, resuming their conversation. Peter got up and exited the room, muttering to himself.

"Quakerville is the most corrupt suburb in all of wizarding settlements." Sirius said, standing up.

"But at least people in Quakerville have jobs." Remus stood and faced him.

"Yeah, corrupt jobs." Sirius retorted.

"Guys, who gives a shit, just let it go." James said calmly. Sirius and Remus stared at each other for a few more seconds, then shrugged and sat down again.

Sirius lay back onto the bed, "So, how are we going to get rid of the new Defence teacher?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lily looked around the classroom. It was the same class, the same beguiling and enthralling people as she had spent the last six years with. The four front tables were occupied by the four boys Lily called the talent wasters- Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. All extremely gifted and magically able, except perhaps Peter Pettigrew who was rather stupid and clumsy. Sirius, James and Remus spent most of their time pulling pranks and harassing teachers and classmates. These were not their normal seats, but as this was their first Defence Against the Dark Arts Class, Lily suspected that they were planning to make it a memorable one for their new teacher.

Behind Sirius was Rebecca Keen, who was carving what looked like love hearts into the desk with a sharpened quill. Behind her sat Jake Samuals, staring at the back of Rebecca's head. He noticed the hearts on the desk and smiled to himself. Lily didn't understand why Jake was so in love with Rebecca, who was rather selfish and inconsiderate, although Lily did have a talent of seeing people for who they truly were.

Conner and Simon were sitting behind James and Peter, chatting happily with their Quidditch captain. Behind Remus, Emily Saunders sat with her head on the desk. Lily wondered vaguely if she was asleep. Since the talent wasters had stolen their usual spot, Lily, Cathy and Judith were forced to sit in the last row.

Defence was the only class that all the Gryffindor seventh years had chosen, this meant they had been together, the same class in the same room for their whole time at Hogwarts. Coincidently, Defence was the only class that had had a change of teachers. In fact, the Defence position was frequently vacant and the teachers never lasted more then a year.

Professor Delonge walked into the classroom ten minutes late. "Sorry guys, I slept in, but it's not like you're expecting to do work on the first day anyway. Welcome to Monday period one, My name's Professor Delonge, but you can call me Mr D. Does anyone know this young ladies name?" The Professor's eyes rested on Emily.

"Emily Saunders." Rebecca said in a savage tone. "Would you like me to wake her up?"

"God, no. Poor girl was probably up all night. Let her sleep. I was just going to draw your attention to her. This girl is smart. She obviously has the intelligence to know that she was not going to be doing anything so early in the morning when her teacher is tired and possibly hung over. Now, if anyone shows up to this lesson at all, then they are not expected to do any work and are welcome to do whatever the hell they want, as long as they conform to two simple rules. One- do not tell any other teachers that I am allowing these commonly dubbed "bludge lessons" and two- our Wednesday and Thursday classes take place in the afternoon, and I expect full participation in these classes. Is that cool with everyone?"

James and Sirius grinned at each other and Sirius slipped something into his pocket. "I think you're going to fit right on in here Mr D."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh, hello James."

_What do you want Potter?_

"Lily, how are you?"

_Can that smile be any faker?_

"I'm pretty happy that the week is over. It went pretty fast."

_I'd be better if you weren't here._

"I thought that maybe we should have a meeting as head boy and girl and discuss our plans for the year."

_That is if you'll let me have any input._

"That's a great idea. It always helps to be prepared."

_Great, alone with Potter for a couple of hours. Can't he go torture some other unfortunate people? I can't get out of this though._

"How's your Monday night?"

_Sucked in Evans, you can turn me down for a date, but you have to stick to this one, it's your academic future that's on the line, uptight bitch._

"My Tuesday's better."

_As if I'm going to appear available whenever you want me to be. I hate that you're head boy, it means I have to be nice to you._

"Say about seven in the old Charms classroom?"

_I love that you're head girl; it means you have to be nice to me._

"Great." Lily smiled.

"So where are you off too now?" James asked as he walked towards the entrance hall with Lily.

"I was going to find Cathy and Judith."

"Well Sirius and Remus are probably down at the lake, maybe they're with them. I was just heading down there now if you wanted to join me."

_You can't reject that, I was such a gentleman, and you hate it. Call me arrogant now bitch. Fucking hell, you look hot with your hair like that…_


End file.
